


Kiss Or Not

by KATOMAI



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: 配对: Peter Pan / James Hook注释: *劇透注意**年下攻注意*兩刷後對這兩個人之間發生了甚麼更無法直視啦！！！虐的我滿臉血！！雖然只到接吻CP是無差，不過我覺得就性質上Peter是散發著強烈的攻氣息。我是惡劣的腐姊姊硬把人扳彎了，有雷請速關閉喔。
Relationships: Peter Pan/James Hook, 潘虎
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

One Kiss

據說，詹姆斯虎克是一個殘酷無情，讓人面目可憎的海盜。

但是，無論在人性面他有多麼的墮落，他依然想維持著良好的風度。

因為他曾經，也是個乖巧聽話的孩子，是一個受過良好教育的孩子。

甚至他曾經是個身世與血統純良優越，只是一個渴望回家但與野心在拉扯，最後蒙蔽了內心善良的人。

尤其他無法忍受自己一再的自省。

這樣的人，到底是如何墮落甚至憎恨曾經救過他一命的人呢。

據傳，彼德潘是一個跋扈善變，讓人敬畏三分的救世主。

但是，無論他是一個不懂愛又厭惡大人並拒絕長大的男孩，他依然存在著特有的天真。

因為他曾經，是一個渴望母愛，會思念母親尋找著母親的孩子。

甚至他是個王位繼承人，擁有著高貴的仙子血統，只是一個需要同伴不能忍受孤獨但懼怕愛人，最後愛的如此不負責任的人。

尤其他一再的只在女性中尋求母愛。

這樣的人，到底是如何無情甚至與曾經給他鼓勵與他生死與共的人決裂呢。

「虎克。」

「甚麼。」閉著眼睛躺在部落硬梆梆卻總比礦坑還來的好的床，這熟悉的呼喚他不用張開眼睛也知道是誰，但是傳來聲音的方向好像有點奇怪。

「你臉上的毛又長出來了。」

「那是鬍子，喂，你在幹嘛。」冰涼的金屬觸感突然從臉上傳來，嚇的他張開了眼睛，看著那笑得一臉天真的可愛臉龐閃爍著美麗的藍眼睛。

「把他剃掉啊。」最近他在學使劍，相信他的刀法應該還不賴，一臉鬼靈精的笑著，他抓住那嚇的亂動差點割傷自己的下巴。

「你瘋了嗎，不要以為你在上面就比較有優勢。」這是他第二次說這個人瘋了，那平飛在自己身前的孩子最近好像又長高了些，有點磁性的嗓音正表示這人到了青春期。

「別動，呵呵。」和以往一樣天真的呵呵笑，稚嫩的五官比以往更來的立體，笑容有時卻露出超齡的神韻，右臉頰上小小的梨渦更顯得這在轉變的男孩子有著雙重的形象，虎克無奈的閉上了眼睛，放鬆的任由這個淘氣的男孩霸道的挑戰他的尊嚴。

「喔喔。」一個重量壓了上來，這小子真的變重了，那不知道是剃完自己鬍子還是玩膩了刀子的人就這樣失重的趴在自己身上，這是在這夢幻島上他們彼此唯一最親密的舉止，像父子、像兄弟、像朋友、像親人。

但是他知道，彼德不懂甚麼叫父愛，而他也不愛扮演那種角色。

可是他們卻是最親密的人，彼此嘻鬧的笑聲他們就像是玩伴，在胸前咯咯咯的開懷的笑著的人像是在對自己撒嬌一樣，雖然他知道彼德在與較年長的人互動中根本沒有這樣的舉動。

「為什麼你臉上的毛一直長出來。」

「我是男人。」帶著誇張的語調說著話，想睡的感覺全一掃而空，決定放過懷中怕癢的孩子，他鬆軟的邊喘邊笑著，用著戲劇性的調調來回答著。

「我也是啊。」他雖然覺得有點不公平為什麼只有虎克的臉上會長毛而他的不會長，但事實上他很不喜歡鬍子，只是他較真的覺得他不應該被比下去的感覺。

「你還是孩子。」勾了嘴角他覺得自己被彼德給逗笑了，雖然他們還挺愛鬥嘴的，但事實上他就是一個成年人，和一個牙剛換完的孩子總是一來一往的鬥的沒完，而彼德潘可是他見過最富有驕傲有強烈自尊心的孩子。

「但我是救星還是王子。」從一個懷疑自己甚至不相信自己的男孩轉變為別人讚揚，自己更自詡為神奇的男孩，他依然笑開著看著在這島上他第一個信任也唯一信任的人。

「只要你長大了就會有了，滿意了嗎。」抬頭再用那誇飾不怎麼真誠的調調說著真實的話語，就像他第一次對他報上自己的名字時一樣，仰回頭規律的呼吸著，在自己身上的重量也隨著規律起伏，他覺得自己的確有點寵溺了這逐漸轉變的人。

「彼德。」

「嗯？」側耳貼著男人的胸前他可以聽到規律的心跳聲，聽到呼喚，他撐起了兩隻手抬起來看著這有時跟自己說話不會看著自己眼睛的人，而此刻詹姆斯虎克依然閉著眼睛像在休息一樣的與自己談話著，讓他想起第一天到礦坑的晚上。

曾經連手都不給自己握、連名字都不願意告訴自己、連道謝也不接受的人。

最後卻帶自己逃出礦坑、開船離開卻回來在乎自己、甚至說他們永遠會是好朋友的人。

「聽說你最近對女性，不太禮貌？」

「不禮貌？有嗎？」錯愕的驚叫出聲，他依然不明所以的笑著臉，渾然不太記得他跟誰互動過，他甚至想不太起來會是哪個名字，他沒有發現自己開始逐漸有健忘的現象，就看虎克抬起了頭鄭重的對自己說著。

「幫助別人是非常友善的，但不能說"要是沒有我的話妳以為妳做得到嗎"。」雖然他覺得自己不是甚麼大聖人，更不是甚麼善心人士，但是對人要保持有一定的風度，但他看著彼德莫名的笑出聲，無法理解有甚麼是不對的。

「蛤，她的確自己做不到啊。」

「是，但你必須禮貌的。」說到壞心眼他們倆倒有一樣的見解，這就是為什麼他們有時候會這麼合拍的原因，但彼德太真實了，純真到可以不瞻前顧後，就看那挑高著眉收回笑容的人不懂自己在說甚麼一樣。

「甚麼叫禮貌的。」

「就是，成為一個男人。」好吧，他不會說，他本來就不是一個有辦法對人說教的人，他像洩了氣一樣的躺回床上，不想再做更多的解釋。

「嘖，像你一樣嗎。」冷哼的噴笑出聲，這每次都會說不贏自己的人，甚至會對自己承認他會說謊的男人，立刻要表示了小心眼繃緊了脖子又抬起了臉來要自己下去。

「小子，起來。」看著懷中人得逞的笑了幾聲緊緊的趴在自己身上，要與自己唱反調的樣子，他作罷的又躺回床上不想理這蠻橫又愛耍賴的孩子，算了，他可不想等等被拋起來玩。

「虎克。」在夢幻島充斥著歡樂、無憂無慮，每天都有不一樣的冒險，隨時都可以玩著遊戲，在夢幻島就像在家，有族人的陪伴有朋友的相陪，喜歡自己做的事而不是做自己喜歡的事，他可以永遠快樂，可是他發現很奇怪的事情。

「甚麼。」

「我今天看到小尼在親女生。」雖然他知道虎克偶而和虎蓮的氣氛有時候怪怪的，不過虎克被揍的機率總是百分之百，而且有時候突然的彆扭讓他覺得很有趣，但為什麼他看到正在做的事而感到不自在，甚至他無法想像若看到他兩個好朋友親在一起自己會有什麼反應。

「蛤，挺早熟的啊。」覺得這話題沒甚麼特別之處，但突然想到，喔，這小子是到了青春期，會問這問題好像還蠻理所當然的，但沒想到下一句差點讓他被自己的口水噎死。

「那你上次為什麼沒親到虎蓮還被揍。」

「甚麼，你到處在偷窺別人嗎。」錯愕的坐起身，他發現這小子開始會飛了之後除了很難讓人知道行蹤外，居然興趣是無聲無息的跑去偷看別人，雖然飛的路徑就算不小心也會看到，但，這，在一個喜歡單獨跑來跑去的人來說不是甚麼好事啊。

「只要是大人都會這樣嗎。」不懂虎克到底在驚訝甚麼，他跟著坐起身順勢的就兩腳開著跨坐在男人身上，由下往上的看著這剃光鬍子總年輕好幾歲的人，他突然覺得，比起小尼，他也許更不能接受眼前這個人跟女生太近。

那表示著那個人會離開自己，跟隨著不管是認識或不認識的人與自己漸行漸遠。

他們會有屬於兩個人的快樂。

「那樣是哪樣。」現在是在猜謎嗎，雖然彼德從以前就很容易有他比誰都還懂為自居的說詞，但他覺得彼德現在的代名詞還挺多的。

「像你這樣耍把妹的爛招。」露出得意的笑容，像是在嘲笑虎克每一次的不成功，但卻又是認真的覺得這樣屢試不爽的虎克很有趣，就看那好像發覺被自己笑了一番的人準備又要跟自己鬥了起來。

「蛤，你這………」

「所以。」他突然雙手按著虎克的肩膀騰空起來，用力的將人壓回了床上，他看著淡色的眼睛已經習慣他突然騰空的人，他想知道被親的人會是甚麼樣的感覺，感覺你可以跟他一輩子？「你親過女生嗎，虎克。」

「呃………當然啊。」張嘴停頓了三秒，他果斷的回答了他會，因為他相信他只要說了不會，他肯定會被這個人嘲笑一輩子，或是被他拿出來說一輩子，但是當他看著彼德用著無比認真的神情看著自己後他突然有點後悔自己是不是說錯話了。

「那教我。」

「教你？怎麼教啊，你要學小尼叫小尼教啊。」他一臉錯愕的將手撫上額頭表示無奈，更不懂彼德潘是哪根筋不對要甚麼要自己教他怎麼接吻，難道他有想接吻的對象了？

「你不會對吧。」勾著嘴角眼神又是如此超齡的笑著，他不覺得男生跟男生之間有甚麼不可以接吻的，只是比起其他人虎克也許比較不奇怪，更比較能讓自己接受的人選。

「誰不會啊，嘴碰嘴而已還要不會嗎。」這小子也太會看扁別人了吧，這好像看穿自己的人讓他莫名的接受了彼德的挑戰，裝扮遊戲，他知道這是彼德潘的最愛。

「所以男生的嘴跟女生的嘴有甚麼不一樣嗎。」微微的傾著臉他認真的思考著自己的嘴巴長甚麼樣子，而自己眼前看著的唇峰不怎麼高，而且上唇好像還挺薄的。

「蛤，嘴都一樣吧，只是每個人都有點不一………唔。」

甜甜的味道突然湊了上來，柔軟的碰觸讓他瞬間僵住全身，那貼在自己唇上的柔軟與那有點仰角貼近的臉容都讓他錯愕的愣在當下，筆挺的小鼻子、逐漸有男子氣概的眉峰、細長緊合的睫毛，讓他無法置信自己的初吻就這樣沒了。

而且他聽說第一次不懂接吻的人都會撞到牙齒。

不對，彼德潘是騰空著。

「TICK TOCK，我先搶先了。」移開唇，看著那瞪大眼的人不知道他眼睛眨都沒眨過，他依然笑得如此超齡，彷彿就在笑誰慢了一步一樣，就看躺在自己身下的人突然抓住了自己往下拉。

抓了飄在空中的人的衣服他仰起了自己的下巴不甘示弱的湊上了自己的唇，在他瞬間將眼睛闔上的同時，他看著彼德也緩緩的將眼睛給闔上，甜膩的味道從身前人濃厚的傳了過來，他甚至忘了他現在在吻一個孩子。

一個飄在空中的吻。

輕輕的愍了自己的嘴唇，他發現彼德的嘴唇開始動了起來，張嘴用內唇更重的親吻自己的人，憑著雙唇的貼合憑著曾經的印象，這一口一口像是在吸起自己的唇瓣一樣，讓他更是忍不住的迎合彼此生澀的吻。

一張一合的將彼此的雙唇送入口中，默契的用著舒適的節奏品嘗著對方的嘴唇，這大概是人最柔軟的地方的吧，張開自己的嘴巴他不經意的用自己的舌頭舔過對方的嘴唇，就看彼德駕輕就熟的舔吻著自己的嘴唇。

輕柔的吻如此舒服，但除此之外他不懂還有甚麼，舔吻著甚至啃咬著身下人的唇瓣，輕易的操控著地心引力他的一舉一動都是可以那麼的輕柔，在彼此要舔吻對方唇瓣的瞬間舌尖突然彼此碰觸到讓兩個人都輕輕顫了一下，更是讓雙方同時張開了眼睛嚇的分開了彼此。

輕柔的吻甚至彼此都不會覺得喘，他錯愕的發現自己做了甚麼荒唐的事情，他親吻的不只是個男的，還是一個小孩，就在他還沒回神的瞬間，重量又回到他了身上，那壓上自己的人還帶著壓迫的吻而來。「唔嗯。」

雙手抓住身下人的臉，湊上了自己的唇他將自己的舌頭探入那沒有閉起來的嘴裡，舔吻著柔軟的舌馥，觸電般的觸感又不知道從哪裡傳來，用自己的重量壓著對此不會有威脅的人，他沒有想停下來的意思。

這個人，就是要這樣去吻別人的嗎。

像自己吻他這樣？

「唔，嗯。」皺緊了眉頭他感受到自己緊張了起來，和剛才不太一樣的吻，舌頭與舌頭的碰觸讓他覺得自己在一點一滴的失去氧氣，具有侵略性的吻讓他被動的僵在原地，甚至他曾經要熟記的步驟都忘得一乾二淨，他甚至不敢想像，如果有一天彼德長大，是否也會騎在他頭上。「嗯嗯。」

吸住對方的舌頭，就像是吸吮對方的嘴唇時一樣，唇與舌的運用就是那幾樣而已，只是當他不飄在空中時他愈是用力，他愈是緊貼和磨蹭在身下人身上，他覺得自己的唇舌很燙，甚至他覺得對方連臉都在發燙。

「唔，嗚嗯。」抓上身上小小的肩膀他覺得自己快窒息了，可是當他愈是緊張他愈是感受得到身上的重量，甚至蹭在自己身上的幅動都讓他莫名的像被搔到癢處般引起自己的注意。

輕輕的咬住那因為焦躁而亂動的舌尖，他發現身下人開始不安分的扭動與掙扎，卻又不把自己給推開，張開雙眼他甚至看到眼眶下的濕潤，他大概知道身下人是快沒氣了，瞬間放開了嘴中的箝制他騰空了起來，眼睜睜的看著身下人瞬間錯亂的模樣。

「啊。」抽開自己口中的窒息感與身上的重量，他瞬間張開了眼睛看著那深邃美麗的藍眼睛直視著自己，他急促的喘著氣發現彼此之間的唇瓣還連著一條銀絲，就看微微喘息的始作俑者伸手抹掉了自己唇上的濕潤，更是讓他忍不住得全身一顫。「唔。」

「所以，接吻就是這樣？」

「對，有甚麼特別嗎。」邊喘著氣他再次張開了眼睛發現彼德潘已經不在自己的視線中，他鬆了一口氣的不想要起身看這人在哪裡，但聽那傳來的聲距，也許他已經飄到門口準備離開了。

「所以人跟人都這樣接吻嗎。」

「對，不對，男人跟男人才沒有在接吻。」當說了第一個單字後他赫然發現自己好像在誤導甚麼錯誤的觀念，讓他趕緊改口他們這樣並不是正常的道德範圍內的可行之事，但是他尷尬的是，他發現自己的褲襠有點緊。

「所以，這就是初吻嗎。」

「對，不對。」對初吻意識到的第一個反應當然是指自己的，但他又突然改口發現自己好像說溜嘴了甚麼，他趕緊撐起身指著門口背對自己盤坐在空中的人，又改口說對，就看那回頭的人笑得莫名的曖昧。「呃對，你的。」

「呵。」

「我說了我有時候會說謊。」他知道彼德潘是出了名的無法分辨現實與虛幻，不管是真是假都是一樣的，所以不管他相信了甚麼，他趕緊接了總是會說出口的藉口說詞，而說謊的背後往往只是他口是心非的一個臺階，卻看那人離開前依然笑的那麼從容與得意。

「我知道。」

該死的，那是甚麼表情，他才沒有戀童癖勒────────

下篇出了無料

有人刷完電影之後被他們倆萌到的嗎！！！  
看完心情澎湃到不能自己，  
兩個人的互動太萌了啦！！  
而且一年後的Levi長高了也更帥氣了，  
雖然我很想寫肉.....但實在是太可恥啦！  
讓我糾結一下！！（畢竟是個不會長大的孩子啊  
大推電影~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最愛相愛相殺啦，當初看到虎克摔下去的時候虐死我了，讓我當時就哭了。  
> 為了救你，他不惜跟你一起摔下去也要飛起來。  
> 當時的BGM更是催淚，呼應片頭所說，敵人卻曾經是朋友。  
> 更在片尾，  
> Peter：虎克，我們永遠都會是朋友對吧。  
> Hook：當然，還會出甚麼差錯呢。  
> 更讓我想起，虎克的口頭禪：我說過了，我有時會撒謊。  
> 兩刷後對這兩個人之間發生了甚麼更無法直視啦，虐的我滿臉血。  
> 雖然就目前為止沒有實際的攻受之分，不過我覺得就性質上Peter是散發著強烈的攻氣息。  
> 兩個人的互動太萌了啦，而且一年後的Levi長高了也更帥氣了，  
> 我是惡劣的腐姊姊硬把人扳彎了。  
> 其實我本來要寫虐肉，因為我想寫到這兩個人的決裂，可是我又覺得，既然是同人，為什麼還要寫出我們都知道的悲傷呢。  
> 而且彼得潘據說是停留在青春期，不過各種改編都各有有趣的地方，  
> 曾經查了很多彼得潘黑暗屬性的資料，覺得虐的我蠢蠢欲動。  
> 而且跟彼得潘談過戀愛的還有溫蒂的媽媽呢，藉由鱷魚抄刀讓虎克斷了一隻手，還有虎克在臨終前對著彼得潘說你到底是誰，啊，好虐啊。  
> 雖然我覺得最後我不小心也寫得有點虐XDDDD而且說好的PG-13最後還是NC-17啦哈哈哈哈。  
> 既然我不會寫出我心目中的虐肉，那我還是寫了一點點虐和一點點黃。  
> 希望你會喜歡這小小的故事。  
> 封面謝謝影四的支援，說好的懵懂純情被我給污啦（笑cry  
> 感謝礦在百忙之中幫我排版，辛苦妳了。

夢幻島，隱喻著永遠的童年。

是一個如夢不朽，避世永存的一個地方。

飛揚在這屬於他的地方，今日他沒到別處去看看，越過茂密的樹林霧氣依然瀰漫在所見的視線裡，突然看到一個熟悉的人影他停了下來，眼睛閉著在幹甚麼呢，正準備他又要靠近時，他看到小尼正在親吻上次看到的女孩子。

勾起嘴角，突然一個撲上前大叫，嚇倒了自己的好友們他更忍不住的笑出了淘氣的聲音，整張臉笑開的配著咯咯咯的笑聲，他看著小尼一臉莫名其妙的大叫自己的名字，突然女孩一個起身就跑走了。

「彼得───」

邊笑邊拉起了好友，他看著小尼望著女孩跑走的方向又好氣沒氣的瞪著自己，拍著身上染上的土灰，他渾然不覺得自己打擾了甚麼，只是覺得有趣。「又是跟她在一起。」  
「你幹嘛啊。」轉過身自己的好友就順手的搭了肩上來，他們步步的走回居住在草屋蓋起撐起濕氣地面的地方，心裡不禁覺得彼得是最會破壞氣氛的搗蛋鬼了，雖然他們只是要晚安吻，也不用這麼尷尬的結束吧。

「好玩啊。」沒有心思的帶著趣味的語調，微微嘶啞的聲音代表著這個男孩已經面臨了青春期，但是那股心性與玩性依然像個長不大的孩子一般。

「你今天都去哪了啊。」今天是特別的日子，可好友今天連個影子都沒看到，他都不知道這人是知道今天甚麼日子才不見的嗎，就看依然與自己一樣稚嫩的臉龐笑著這世上最純真的笑容，說著最稀鬆平常的日常。

「我去美人魚那繞繞，又回仙巢。」

「我以為你回倫敦去了。」哼了一聲，他知道彼得潘不只最不解風情，根本不知世間情為何物，在他心中也已經找到了歸宿，並樂於悠遊玩樂在這地方，就像剛剛那樣捉弄他們他最喜歡了。

「回倫敦去幹嘛。」皺起了眉挑高了眉毛，他笑著一臉不明所以打趣的問著小尼，畢竟他對倫敦也沒有留戀了，但他還是不懂為什麼他要這麼問。

「今天是情人節啊。」他看著這人一臉反應遲鈍他一臉無奈，這人完全不知道剛剛壞了自己甚麼好事吧，算了，雖然他也沒有多想甚麼，就覺得應該要好好享受那種甜蜜。

「情人節。」在他心裡除了親情與友情，他似乎沒有甚麼是築建在心裡的，他不懂這個名詞，也不覺得這個節日有甚麼稀奇，有比聖誕節還有趣嗎，走上階梯一坐就是在門前騰空盤起腳來看著小尼。「有甚麼好玩的嗎。」

「我看你根本沒跟人接吻過吧。」撇了白眼他準備走回自己的草屋，他以為彼得會爽快的說沒啊，卻看他沉默了一下想了一下回答自己壓根兒不相信的答案，他側過身狐疑的挑著眉。

「我，當然有接過吻啊。」在他沒有意識到親吻有甚麼特殊意義之前，他覺得這不是疏之第一次見面的人們，熟至自己親朋好友都會互相給予的親暱舉止嗎，喔不過，嘴對嘴這種好像還挺需要練習的。

「你跟誰接吻啊。」他完全不敢置信這人還跟人接過吻，是誰啊，哪個倒楣鬼啊，這人真的知道接吻是幹嘛用的嗎，不對，這人真的知道接吻是甚麼意思嗎，還是他覺得只是好玩而已。  
看著突然逼近的好友，他眼睛張大了一會，機靈的眼珠子轉了轉，他回想起上次初吻的反應，他似乎不要說明白好像比較好，不然虎克好像會想把自己丟去餵鱷魚。「我就是有跟人接過吻啊。」

「你跟誰啊。」他覺得彼得的反應有點奇怪，像在刻意隱瞞甚麼一樣，他不得不好奇他到底是跟誰發生過了甚麼，就他所知，他的好朋友親近的女生並不多啊，難道他去騷擾美人魚。

「我，就是有啊。」不善於說謊也不喜歡隱瞞的遲疑了一下，他一向直白的不掩飾自己的心情，就看好朋友想誘導自己說出來一樣的張大著眼睛挑高著眉的逼退自己。

「跟誰啊。」

「跟……虎克。」面對於這樣的逼問他都覺得自己快說出來了，眼角突然看到熟悉的身影走過了過去，他撇開了自己的視線轉移了自己的注意力，就聽到小尼錯愕的大叫出聲。  
「跟虎克。」

「我是說，虎克剛剛走過去。」心虛的支支吾吾他轉回自己的臉，不過他剛剛好像看到虎克的臉上似乎不是那麼開心，讓他有些在意的問了自己的好友。「虎克今天去哪了。」

「虎克，今天是情人節，帶著虎蓮公主開船出去了吧，嘿，彼得───」

這小子不會又要去捉弄別人了吧。

&

大口大口的吐著氣，像是心中有無限怨氣要吐出來一樣，躺在床上他用力的閉起眼睛想調息著自己不愉快的心情，手背抵在自己眼睛上像是在逃避甚麼一樣，移上了額頭他張開眼睛的把手給挪開，突然看到熟悉的臉蛋與自己距離不到十公分。

框───

「好痛──────」

「啊喔，你這小子在幹嘛───」

兩人雙雙摀著撞出超大聲的額頭，眼睛都快飆出淚來，對於才對視不到兩秒就可以讓額頭相撞的事件，彼得絕對沒有想過虎克會嚇的突然彈坐起來，自己平飛在空中靜靜的看著這個人也有一段時間了，卻怎麼也沒想到他還沒出聲嚇人這人就張開眼睛被自己嚇到了。

「是你撞我的耶───」

「哪有人在別人的動線內說人家撞人啦──────」他完全沒有發現彼得潘居然無聲無息的就出現在自己的空間裡，怎麼近的距離幾乎差點嚇的他的心跳漏了一拍，更讓他下意識地想用手把自己的唇遮住，好在他這種蠢動做沒做出來。

「好痛。」

看著那搓著自己的額頭一臉委屈的樣子，他將這和自己親如手足的孩子給拉了過來，拉下他的手看這人的額頭到底撞得多大包。「怎麼，很疼嗎，我頭殼有比你硬啊，精靈國王子這麼容易就撞出一個包嗎。」

「我是人啊。」這平時驕傲的小王子生氣的扭開頭自然而然的就抓著身前的虎克，反應就像是他唯一能撒嬌的對象一樣，表露著最任性的模樣，看著眼前光滑的下巴沒有鬍子在臉上的男人，他意外的發現這人居然自己剃了鬍子。「會痛，還搓。」

「搓完就不會痛了。」像是逮到機會欺負這個臭屁的屁孩一樣，他邊笑著邊輕輕地搓著真的腫了一小塊的額頭，整個勒住了懷中掙扎的孩子，笑出聲的聲音還帶著轉換中的嗓音，也許過沒多久，這個人的聲音就不會再有稚嫩的嗓音了。

「痛，虎克，你瘋了嗎。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈。」總覺得可以惹怒這一臉老氣橫秋卻又時時帶著童心的人讓他不知為何內心散發著優越感，那用力的掙脫自己把自己推倒在床的人跟著自己笑的一臉開心，像是找了人撒氣一樣，他覺得自己的心情的確沒那麼不好了。

打鬧在床就連自己也像個孩子一樣。

「你跟虎蓮去過情人節。」

「蛤。」那帶著疑問句在問自己的聲音讓他楞了一下，好吧，這個人一整天都也沒看見人影，這人是知道自己是幹甚麼去了嗎，再提自己的傷心事，也罷，本來他就覺得自己跟虎蓮不會走在一起。「你知道甚麼是情人節嗎。」

「就是這樣嗎。」

「你。」那突然要湊上唇的人讓他嚇得用手擋住逼近的小臉，他幾乎全身又繃了起來，這小惡魔又突然發甚麼神經了嗎，是誰告訴他情人節就等於接吻的啊，不對，情人的確會接吻，可是他和虎蓮沒有啊。「誰告訴你就是接吻的。」

「小尼。」

「那你去問他啊。」他看著扭開臉一臉不大高興的表情，他覺得自己實在冤枉，怎麼又是那個臭小子惹出來的事情，而落難的總是自己啊，上次也是，這次又是因為他，雖然彼得沒有人可管教，但，好吧，他的確沒有父輩可以教導他正確的觀念。

「他問我跟誰接吻過了。」

「那你說了嗎，不對他為什麼會知道你跟人接吻過啊。」雖然兩個小子的確講不出個甚麼所以然，但這差點把自己拱出去是怎麼回事啊，而且他覺得這個人的氣場開始不對了。

「不能說嗎。」板著臉直視著慌張的神情，他的手指輕輕地在身下人的唇上撫摸，他突然覺得自己的心裡不是很高興，但是他說不出來自己在不高興甚麼，也不知道自己為什麼剛剛明明就很開心卻突然性情大變。

「你知道接吻是甚麼意思嗎。」他的手依然擋在他和這快跟自己身高愈來愈接近的孩子之間，在自己唇上讓他足以想起上次讓他渾身打顫的舉止，他不敢移開手去抓開，因為彼得潘的反應比自己都來還得快，但是他卻發現自己愈來愈緊張。

「你和虎蓮都要離開我嗎。」

看著那散發著強烈佔有慾的神情，那扣住自己下巴的人直視著自己，眼眶莫名的泛著潮紅，但是他卻知道那個眼神當中充滿著莫名、佈滿的憤怒、遍布著不諒解的蛛絲馬跡。「為什麼這樣就是離開你。」

「和小尼一樣，和所有人一樣，過著自己的生活然後年華老去。」

他意識到彼得所敘述的寂寞像是在強迫自己不要長大，並讓這一切都維持現狀直到永遠，他更意外的發現彼得和女性之間的互動甚至只會停留在母子之間，即便是和自己這種分不清界線的距離，甚至，會更加危險。

「小尼喜歡那個女孩，所以他吻她，但是女孩也喜歡小尼，所以她讓小尼吻她，我喜歡虎蓮，所以我要吻她，但是虎蓮不喜歡，這樣子的我，所以他沒有讓我吻她。」

「所以你也喜歡我嗎。」看著虎克想用最簡單的方式在解釋甚麼，就像怕自己不懂一樣，但是他所認知的喜歡並沒有去分特定的對象，他瞇起了眼睛更想舉一反三的得到答案，像是要逼這個人說清楚一樣，他的膝蓋抵住了身下人卻發現虎克倒抽了一口氣。

「啊。」他錯愕的發現自己的下半身居然如此敏感的彈了一下，那壓在自己胸膛上的手與自己下巴勾著的手指不知為何讓他的身體起了異樣的反應，而那火上加油的人還整張臉靠著自己更近的說話。

「回答我。」

看著逼近的嘴唇露著粉嫩的小舌，那作勢像又要貼上來的姣好唇形讓他閉上了眼睛撇開臉，他覺得這樣的形勢似乎不太妙，他甚至覺得自己真的難堪的有了生理反應，並發現自己現況根本辯解不了自己如此曖昧的反應，自己根本無法跟彼得潘說清楚。

「你怎麼可以……彼得。」

「這裡嗎。」惡趣味的用膝蓋抵住身下人敏感的反應，他笑著令人生畏的笑容看著虎克在自己身下幾乎整張臉都快紅到哭出來，那幾乎要尖聲起來的語調讓他樂於見到只屬於他的神情。  
「你的膝蓋別動。」下半身直白的反應讓自己覺得是如此可恥，但那更故意的蹭著自己的挑逗讓他雙手抓住那愈來愈寬的肩膀，他想要推開也想要逃開，可是卻不想讓自己跟彼得的關係變得更加尷尬，但是卻聽到彼得說出的話更讓他崩潰。

「我知道你有時候，也露著這種表情，將手伸進去褲子裡。」

「你。」他看著那帶著可怕的笑容像是在對自己散發著不可違抗的氣場，他不知道自己在獨立私人的空間處理自己的生理需求時，是甚麼時候被這個人撞見了，他錯愕的看著這一臉不害臊也不覺得有甚麼的反應，那想吞噬自己的傲氣讓他不知道自己到底觸動了甚麼。

「這就是你說的大人嗎。」

「啊。」那又蹭了自己一下的動作更是強烈的讓他不自覺地想挺起腰來，更沒有忍住自己難以克制的喘息，他錯愕的發現身前人更緊貼在自己身上，那抵住自己的硬物是對方的生理反應，可是他更是不明白。

「跟我吻你的表情一樣。」

「彼得，啊。」那重吻自己臉的力量伴隨著下半身的磨蹭，即使隔著褲子也可以感受到彼此的生理反應蹭在一起，他想喝止甚麼卻發現自己在發抖，他發現自己因為規律的磨蹭而發出曖昧的喘息，而那加重在自己耳邊的呼吸更是讓他腰軟。

嗅著熟悉的味道，發燙的臉頰傳來了令自己心跳的熱度，他無法控制自己想要伸出舌頭舔這個人的臉，擺動著自己的腰，這種感覺令他非常陌生，更是讓他想起虎克當時是不是也是這種感覺，而現在也是嗎。

「哈啊，彼，哈啊。」臉上濕熱的觸感讓他嚇得想要挪開臉，但那咬住自己的人還吸吮著自己的頰肉，讓他敏感的挺起了腰來，那順著自己起身又壓下的重量雙手滑過自己的胸膛讓他又是抖了一下。「啊啊。」

「挺起來了。」意外的發現那在衣服上突起的硬點，要是這個人沒有叫出聲他的雙手似乎也不會發現，瞬間放開嘴裡的皮膚他勾著笑說出口的話完全不知是多麼的露骨，他的指腹更是按上那兩處硬點就看身下人幾乎扭動著腰繃緊了脖子。

「彼得，不，啊啊，哈啊。」那咬住自己脖子的力道幾乎讓他腰桿忍不住的打顫，吸吮的痠麻更與胸前的撫摸讓他腦中一片空白，他甚至覺得自己無法停下應和著磨蹭的擺動，根本沒有想過自己的身上被留下了痕跡。

手裡的觸感讓他忍不住的就想整個手掌掐住，充滿彈性又結實的胸膛讓他揉了幾下更是順勢的將兩點揉捏了起來，那彈了一下的身體讓他的嘴鬆開了脖子，那一直輕喚自己名字的人讓他更是貼上了臉。

「彼得，哈啊，彼得。」那雙美麗的淡色眼睛直視著自己，讓他瞬間意識到自己不願意推開這個人，他咬住了自己的下唇，想止住自己的喘息，但那總是征服自己的挑逗輕易的就轉移自己的注意力，他突然發現那像要吃了自己般的注視跟著自己的喘息而移動。

微張著嘴他癡迷的看著這因為自己而迷濛的神情，那呼喚自己的聲音更是讓他強烈的不想讓這個人離開自己，那像在躲避的喘息與眼神讓他跟著那因為喘息而更紅潤的嘴唇，像是在對準著雙唇一樣，他靠近了卻又因為喘息又要調整了距離。

「不，彼得。」那張開著嘴要親吻自己的人索性蹭著自己鼻尖的鼻子，讓他更是反射性的就想扭開自己的臉，他覺得自己的眼淚就快要掉了下來，卻看那蹭了自己鼻子幾下的人追了上來，舌頭更是鑽進自己的嘴裡香甜的味道就撲鼻而來。

他知道自己可以為了這個人而不惜一切。

他知道自己可以為了這個人讓彼此的關係變調。

他知道對自己而言，這個人在自己心裡有一定的份量。

讓他足以摒棄他習得的道德良知。

吻住身下人的瞬間所有的動作都停了下來，他知道自己這次吻這個人的意義與上次不同，上次的吻帶著玩笑這次的吻帶著強烈的獨佔慾，像是要這個人只屬於他，閉著雙眼感受著自己莫名的心情，他攪動著舌頭抱緊了身下人擺動了起來，像是想拋去浮上腦海的思緒。

「唔，嗯，唔嗯。」閉緊的雙眼滴下了眼淚他抓著身前的人像緊緊的抱著他，隨著嘴裡那讓他無法招架的熱吻讓他所有的注意力只在自己的唇舌，那一吸一舔的柔軟像是在逼迫自己往情慾墜落，那舔弄著自己的舌尖更是讓他覺得一陣酥麻。

唇舌的律動逐漸與下身的磨蹭同步，他愈是粗重的喘息哼出了磁性的嘆息，雙手使力的撫摸著身下人的手臂甚至是腰際，他一手環住了腰一手就是掐住了結實的臀肉，就看懷中人激烈的彈了一下。

「唔，哈啊，嗯。」下半身的環抱與指力讓他敏感的脫了那令他窒息的吻，睜開了眼那深邃的眉目近在咫尺，即使那只是無意的撫摸與擁抱卻讓他瀕臨的高潮的邊緣，那立刻又追吻上來的吻吸吮住自己的舌頭，讓他更是忍不住的繃起了腰桿強烈的抖了起來。

「唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，啊啊。」

他知道自己忍不住了，而那突然更粗魯的磨蹭讓他更是在高潮餘韻中又流出了更多，他感受到那抵在自己嘴角邊的五官激烈的喘息著，而下半身的濕涼還不只是只有自己的，他鬆軟的躺在床上懷裡依舊緊緊的抱著那要蛻變的孩子。

所以在那吻之後。

讓你畫上等號的到底有多少。

「所以，你喜歡我對嗎，虎克。」抬起了臉那笑地一樣的燦爛笑容像是抹去了剎那的黑暗，那迷人的笑容又在身下人的唇上記下一吻，但他心裡總是有著一個聲音，是要吻，還是不要吻呢。

「你喜歡我，我也喜歡你，情人節快樂嗎。」

「你這傻小子，甚麼都不懂的你。」看著那彷彿因為這樣的親暱就不再不安的反應，那莫名其妙得出的結論更讓他想到剛回來時自己心情的不愉快也都一掃而空，他笑了出來側過身用擁抱掐了掐那天真的人。

心裡想著，等等兩人要愚蠢的一起洗褲子就覺得好笑。

絕不能有人讓彼得知道男人之間該怎麼做。

不然他就真的貞操不保了。

隔天當他被虎蓮扇了耳光而不明所以的時候，才發現到脖子上的痕跡，而那依然笑得如此乖張又得意又如此純真的人在一旁笑的可樂了，而如以往般的與自己相處，彷彿昨晚就只是個安心針。

可在彼得潘的心裡，他依然疑惑著吻意味著甚麼。

每個人都知道在將來，

彼得潘在永遠維持孩童的時期，

曾經在最後一秒的身心狀態，差點就為了一個女孩進入了少年時期。

但是，現在在他還沒選擇拒絕長大的時期，

他懂愛了嗎。

吻是這個意思嗎。

吻是象徵著長大嗎。

還是吻，象徵著離開。

而虎克，依然永遠是他的朋友。

吻，還是不吻呢。

FIN


End file.
